


Private Laughter

by missgnutmeg



Category: Jpop, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde remembers days gone past. (A prologue that never did become a story...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Laughter

His fingers pressed firmly against the neck of the guitar as he went over the section again. _F7 Bb Eb_ No. That wouldn't work. _Eb5 Am7 Eb_ Better, but still not good enough.

He wanted to write something that would make Tetsu proud, give Ken a challenge, cause Yukki to nod his head in time with the beat.

And something that would grab Gackt's attention.

Although still close to the tall vocalist, very close, Hyde couldn't help but to notice that their relationship had lost something as time had passed. During the filming of Moon Child, life had seemed like sunshine and laughter. Whenever they were together, it were as though the world gained a golden hue and everything seemed so much better. But things had cooled since then. Now it felt, to use one of Gackt's expressions, cool like plastic.

Even when they made love, it was a slow and gradual awakening of the senses. So cool and calm compared to the urgent, heated lust they once shared. The honey had become ice.

But most of all, he missed the laughter.

A sunny afternoon and a dare had once led to a piggy-back ride that over-eager photogrophers had rushed to catch on film; it would be perfect for the photobook, great marketing. As Hyde now stared at those yellow-tinted images, he sighed. "You don't make me laugh like you used to." Saddened fingers traversed the planes of Gackt's printed figure. The man captured before him seemed so different from the one he knew now.

That man would push Hyde against the wall to give him heated kisses tasting of spice and smoke. He would lift the small vocalist in his arms and carry him around like a small child before roughly depositing him on the bed with a smirk. He would hold Hyde close, petting the blonde head that rested against his chest as they lay beneath the covers together.

It had been love, once.


End file.
